Fae
=Physical Description= Fae is a slender girl with softer features and lighter skin then most night elves (signs of her one-quarter human blood). She's a bit short for a night elf and doesn't walk with the customary arrogant saunter of the immortal race - but then, she's very young. It takes a while to get a good saunter going. She wears a modest dress and does her hair up in two braids to keep it out of her way when she's working unless she's dancing down at the Temple of All Worlds. Then she wears it long and loose to represent the freedom and release that all creatues feel when they dance. Plus it looks good. =Personality= Fae is shy, almost to the point of being a shrinking violet. She's very eager to please and nearly impossible to offend. She's modest, humble and self-effacing but flusters easily. When she's dancing she can forget her shyness by losing herself in the rhythm and often dances with her eyes closed. Fae often seems innocent and sweet and probably shouldn't be working for the Grey Tiger Tong, but we don't all get to pick our lots in life. At other times she can be quite worldly - evidence of a mispent youth. She also seems to fall for jerks easily. She has a permanent crush on Von, one of the Tiger Masters who treats her with a casual yet amused disdain. He's officially "taken" though (by someone more dangerous than her) so she is content to follow her mother's favourite expression: "If you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with." Fae has no particular problem with falling in love with several people at once and has many transient affections. =History= Fae is orginally from Stormwind. She ran away from the capital recently and refused to go back, citing "boy trouble" and "some people that aren't happy with her" that "she'd rather avoid". She got quite close-lipped about it when anyone asked, insisting that her problems weren't important and that she just wanted to make it as a dancer in Booty Bay. She seemed eager to work and most people have problems of their own to worry about, so no one pressed the issue. Her shady past finally caught up to her one night when a man tried to forcibly abduct her back to Stormwind. Either that or he was going to kill her - she'll never know since she killed him in self-defense. The tigers cleaned up the body and prepared to cover up the murder but no guards came asking questions. Fae confessed that she was on the run from a gang of thugs in Stormwind, a bunch of low-lifes and drug-dealers who call themselves the Double Daggers. She claimed to have worked as a cat burglar for their leader, Vymer, who apparently held her in "special regard." Vymer has it out for Fae, whom he considers to be a traitor for leaving. When he found out that she was working with the Grey Tigers he started trouble with them too, attacking two of their members on the streets of Stormwind. This was, tactically, a bad move on his part. The Tong "took steps." Fae has been moved out of the 'Bay and currently resides in a temple in Shattrath's lower city, working on a project there with a few other tigers. She's started doing a new kind of work for the tigers, as well. =Links= Internal Links *Stories by/about Fae *Grey Tiger Tong *Gray Tiger Tong *Stories and Artwork by/about the Tong External Links *Guild website - The website for the Tong *Guild forums - The forums for the Tong, where all are welcome *Horde roster *Alliance roster Category:Fae